makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Are We Having Fun Yet?
"Are We Having Fun Yet?" is the 14th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing January 25, 2010 - and the 14th episode overall. Overview Emily's performance suffers after she Googles herself and sees that bloggers are judging her negatively online. Payson begins to attend public high school mid-year and clashes with the school's Queen Bee, who doesn't take kindly to her cheerleading tumbling pointers. However, Kaylie, Lauren and Emily quickly come to her rescue and manage to get the "Queen Bee" off Paysons back for a short time. A girl called Heather tries to welcome Payson but she has no desire to get involved with any school activities. Meanwhile, Ike, a school outcast takes Payson under his wing encouraging Payson to skip class and offers her pot. At the Rock, Sasha is hosting the annual Open House Night and decides to make it "fun" this year, encouraging everyone to enjoy themselves by dressing themselves in costumes and performing routines purely for entertainment. Nicky and Kaylie are assigned to do a duet performance, which proves to be difficult, considering they have conflicting opinions about everything. However, the couple soon come to a truce and Kaylie comes up with an idea for their performance. Meanwhile, Emily is convinced by her mom to tell the story of her life through her performance, which results in a little girl asking for Emily's first autograph. Synopsis What could be harder than training for the Olympics? High school. Payson starts her new life as a "normal" high school student -- and she's not happy about it. As if it isn't bad enough being the new girl, she stands out even more because of her back brace -- and celebrity. She tries to be invisible, but she's singled out by "mean girl" Morgan. And when Payson's Rock friends come to her defense, they actually make matters worse by stirring Morgan's wrath. Luckily, a girl named Heather tries to befriend Payson, but she may be a little too "school-spirited" for Payson. Then there's Ike, a cool guy who seems to be above the fray. He convinces Payson to ditch class, and she admits it feels good to break the rules -- for once. But when she leaves during the middle of The Rock's open house to hang out with Ike and his friends who drink and smoke, a light seems to have gone out in her. Sasha's worried about her. So's her mom. They understand Payson's anger and frustration, but it scares them to see her without any hope -- and they worry that a directionless Payson could end up headed for trouble. Emily discovers that being famous has its downside. After searching her name on the Internet, she realizes she's blog-worthy. Some comments are good. Others? Not so much. Some bloggers are saying she doesn't belong on the National Team. Emily's determined to prove them wrong -- until Sasha tells her that wanting to prove them wrong means she thinks they're right. Chloe reminds her of her incredible story and, at the open house, Emily celebrates where she came from. To Emily's surprise, a young fan tells her she's her inspiration. Suddenly, Emily realizes that where you come from isn't nearly as important as where you're going. Carter's still staying at Lauren's house. At times, Lauren thinks he may be softening toward her. (Was that a smile?) But then Carter tells her he's planning to win Kaylie back by getting his life together. He's got a job at The Shack. He's going to get his own place. And he's going to get serious about gymnastics. Lauren's heart sinks. She really loves him -- and understands him. (He doesn't have a mom, either.) But will it ever be enough? Kaylie and Nicky are thrown together to perform a doubles routine at the open house. At first, they dread it. But during practice, Nicky admits Kaylie really does deserve to be Nationals champ, and she tells him he's got what it takes to win the gold. Finally, the adversaries are inching toward friendship -- and maybe something more. Their performance at the open house is electric. Their amazing chemistry surprises everyone -- especially Kaylie and Nicky. But where will it lead? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Andrew James Allen as Ike Benzinger *Tracey Fairaway as Heather *Cody Longo as Nicky Russo *Tiya Sircar as Morgan Webster *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Jeff Francisco as Guy Friend #2 *Ddendyl K. Hoyt as Girl #2 *Christopher Naoki Lee as Guy Friend #1 *Billie Rose Makyla as Girl Friend *Alyssa Shafer as Ten Year Old Girl *Mandy June Turpin as Mrs. Cirelli *Chrissa Villanueva as Girl #1 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1